Zim’s New Slave 2: The Returnening
by Sanoon
Summary: It's been 365 days since that fateful day, but he has returned. Will Meatwad be able to survive Zim's anger. Sequal to Zim's New Slave. Invader Zim and Aqua Teen Hunger Force crossover.
1. Needless Introductions

Hello all, and welcome for a deviously fun-filled, action packed adventure.

Disclaimer – I don't own Invader Zim, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, or FullMetal Alchemist

* * *

Zim's New Slave 2: The Returnening  
By Sanoon

Chapter 1: Needless Introductions

It had been a year since that fateful day for Zim. Exactly 365 days ago that Zim picked him up, and got rid of him that same day. It was a day that Zim would have rather forgotten. Luckily for Zim, that day was behind him now, so far behind him.

GIR was watching TV like he normally does everyday. He was flipping between TV shows, mostly because he wanted to watch every show, but the TV would only show one at a time. His solution was to turn the channels _really_ fast so he could see all of them.

The table in the room lifted into the air, as the lift ascended to the floor level with Zim on it, out of his disguise. He bore a proud smirk as his mind tinkered with a new, more evil plot than his last. GIR turned his attention away from the TV for a second to wave at Zim, but then continued what he had been doing for the last 64 hours while Zim was in his labs. Zim watched GIR switch through the channels for a minute before he went into the kitchen to get a snack. After a minute, he returned to the living room with a small container and a white stick to eat its contents with. He took a seat on the couch and stared at the TV for a few seconds before becoming annoyed.

"GIR!" Zim shouted. "Pick a station."

"But I wanna watch all of them," GIR protested.

"Just pick _one_," Zim said calmly, as he held up one claw.

GIR whined, sighed, and finally stopped on a channel. The show GIR had stopped on was an anime show called 'FullMetal Alchemist'. Zim had seen this show a while ago, and was vaguely interested. His interest in the show grew after a while, and he even used some ideas from the show to try to conquer Earth. Although, his plan of using a transmutation circle to turn Dib into a chimera failed…horribly.

The current episode was one of the few that Zim hadn't seen yet, so he sat there happily, his eyes glued to the screen. Currently, a character named Scar was talking to the main character, Edward. After a few minutes of silence, a sudden scream ripped Zim's attention away from the TV.

"Scar's gonna die makin the philosophers stone!" GIR shouted.

"GIR!" Zim shouted angrily as he jumped off of the couch and threw his snack at GIR, hitting him in the back of his robotic head. "Stop giving away the ending before I get to see it! AAHHH! You spoil everything!"

GIR jumped up, and crawled over to Zim and grabbed his leg. He was crying, and tugging on Zim's leg as hard as he could. "Please master, don't be angry at me!" GIR cried.

Zim kicked GIR off of his leg and turned for the kitchen as GIR wailed in the background before regaining his interest in the TV. Zim stopped when he heard the sound of a human diesel engine of a city bus outside the house. Zim though for a second as to what the sound could mean. "Strange, the FILTHY human bus drones don't normally bring the busses around here," Zim said quietly to himself, except when he screamed out the word 'filthy'. "What could they be doing?" Zim walked over to the door, and activated the see-through barrier. Zim's eyes widened in shock the moment he saw what was outside. Just the sight of that…that thing brought back painful memories that Zim didn't want to remember. He turned around quickly, and ran into the kitchen while he ordered his robot parents to answer the door.

The doorbell rang, and the robot parents answered it. The two robots opened the door, and stared at the person on their doorstep "Why hello there young man," mom greeted in a cheerful tone, smiling broadly. "You just look so adorable."

"Yeah, I was told that I am kinda cute," The visitor replied.

"You seem to be full of character," dad said, kneeling next to the newcomer. "You should meet our son. He'd love your personality."

"Okay," the newcomer said happily. "I am a pretty likable guy when ya get ta know me, ya know what I mean?"

The robot parents led the newcomer into the house, and helped him carry some of his bags. GIR immediately dropped the remote and ran up to the new guest. "Oh, son," dad called out. "You have a guest. Come give him a hug!"

Zim walked out from the kitchen, his disguise on, and stared at the newcomer before dad picked up the guest, and threw him as hard as he could at Zim. Zim's skin instantly started to burn upon contact with the visitor's skin, causing Zim to scream in pain. Zim threw the ball of meat off of him, and ran over to his robot parents. Smoke was still rising from his skin as he shouted to his robot parents, "You were supposed to keep him OUT! Why did you let him in?"

Dad kneeled next to Zim. "Is that anyway to act around company," dad replied, his voice somewhat depressed and becoming cloudy with emotion. "Where did I go wrong?" Dad jumped back up and threw his claw hands to his face as he started crying. The water from the fake tear ducts caused his circuitry to fry for a few seconds, sending sparks raining down to the floor and on top of Zim.

Mom threw her arm around dad and said, "Don't worry hun, we can feed him earwax."

Dad perked right up, and shouted, "Yes dear, earwax!" He turned to Zim and pointed his claw arm at him. "Time for your full helping of earwax son!" Before the robot parents could do anything, Zim ran up to them, and pushed them back into the closet that stored them.

"AAAHHHH, useless!" Zim cried out as he turned to face his 'guest'.

"Hiya, Meatwad!" GIR shouted happily. "Lets play tag!" GIR shoved his hand into Meatwad, pulled it out, and ran of into the kitchen.

Meatwad started to follow, but Zim jumped in front of him and growled in anger at his presence. "Why are you here?" Zim asked slowly, his voice still filled with anger.

Meatwad rolled up to Zim and tapped his leg. "Tag, you're it," Meatwad laughed.

Zim jumped back and rubbed his leg where Meatwad had touched him. "No games!" Zim shouted. "Just tell me why you are here."

"I came back fer camp," Meatwad replied as Zim slowly repeated the word 'camp', sounding out each syllable in the word. He winced as another painful memory came back. "Its camp season, and I done been good, and Shake saw no harm in letting me come. I've been savin' up for this trip all year, and I've been diein' to come back since last year."

GIR ran out of the kitchen screaming incoherently, but stopped next to Zim and said, "I invited him back. It was a surpriiiiiise." GIR's metallic voice droned out in the middle of the word

"WHAT?" Zim screamed. "Why did you invite him back?"

"Because I like him. He's fun, and he's tasty, AND HE"S A GIANT BALL OF MEAT!" GIR shouted back happily, laughing the entire time.

"So, where am I stayin'? Meatwad asked. "I done prepared this time. I got my dollies." GIR screamed in joy, and Zim growled in annoyance.

He came back. 365 days later, he came back. And he learned that it was GIR's doing. His mind blank in anger, he only stood there as GIR led Meatwad and his belongings down an elevator that led to the lower levels of Zim's base, for a room for Meatwad to stay in.

* * *

The first chapter is complete. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, now review please. 


	2. Rooms for Thought

AAAHHHH! I angered myself! I forgot to put down a Dr. Weird intro for the first chapter. So, prepare for a double helping of our favorite madman. Just consider the first one as the intro for the first chapter. Enjoy!

It was another rainy, storming day on the South Jersey Shore. The large, blank castle that housed the maniacal madman named Dr. Weird was, as always, dark and gloomy.

"Gentleman, behold," Dr. Weird started, extending his arm towards a metal contraption in the center of the room that looked like a giant furnace. "I have made this thing!"

"Well that's pretty cool doc," Steve said as he walked closer to the object. "What does it do?"

"It's a furnace! It…ya know…warms up your house," Dr. Weird replied.

"Someone already invented that," Steve pointed out to the stupefied Dr. Weird.

After a few seconds of idle thought, Dr. Weird raised a fist into the air and shouted, "Bullshit!"

* * *

Zim's New Slave 2: The Returnening  
By Sanoon

Chapter 2: Rooms for Thought

It was another rainy, storming day on the South Jersey Shore. The large, blank castle that housed the maniacal madman named Dr. Weird was, as always, dark and gloomy.

Steve stood in the lab, enjoying the absence of Dr. Weird. He could only enjoy it for so long as Dr. Weird walked into the lab, holding a pen. "Hey, Steve," Dr. Weird said as he walked up to Steve. "Want to join the Pen 15 club?"

"Ugh, sure doc," Steve hesitantly agreed. "What do I have to do?"

"Just stick your hand out," Dr. Weird ordered. Steve stuck his hand out, and Dr. Weird wrote Pen15 on his hand.

"So…is that it? Am I a member now?" Steve asked.

"Look again Steve," Dr. Weird shouted. Steve looked at his hand, and saw what Dr. Weird had written. "Pen15 looks like the word penis…and it's on your hand." Dr. weird lifted his head back, and let out a triumphant laugh. "And I wrote it in permanent marker. It'll never come off! AHAHAHAH!"

* * *

"Frylock!" Shake shouted from Meatwad's room. "Come look at what I did!" 

Hesitantly and unwittingly, Frylock entered Meatwad's room. His eyes widened in shock, and his jaw dropped at the sight before him. Meatwad's room was completely redecorated. The burned and destroyed carpet was replaced with new, softer, fluffier carpet. The walls that were covered with scribbles and drawings were replaced with new, pure blue wallpaper. The grill bed was removed, and the closet of sand was cleaned out and given new oak doors. Even the blinds on the window were new. "S-Shake," Frylock mumbled.

"Yeah, it's cool, isn't it?" Shake bragged.

"W-what did you do?" Frylock asked in shock.

"I completely remade this room," Shake said happily as Frylock moved around the room to examine all of the changes.

"This is…amazing Shake," Frylock admitted. "Meatwad will be so happy about this. Where is he? I want to see the look on his face when he sees this."

"Well…that's the thing," Shake said, his eyes diverting their attention away from Frylock.

Frylock's smile disappeared as he turned to Shake. "Shake, where is Meatwad? What did you do to him?"

"What did I do to him," Shake repeated, sounding somewhat offended. His eyes moved over to Frylock. "Why do you always assume that I did something to him? I want to let you know that I didn't have anything to do with his disappearance this time."

"Disappearance?" Frylock repeated, annoyance and confusion in his voice. "Where is he?"

"He is at camp," Shake said truthfully.

"Camp…what camp?" Frylock asked.

"You know…" Shake said slowly, "…camp? It's the same one as last year."

"Last year? You mean the alien?" Frylock shouted.

"Yes," Shake answered. "Don't worry, he paid for the bus fare himself, and he wanted to go, so you can't blame this on me. Now lets pay some more attention to this room. With Meatwad gone, I thought I could use this as my second bedroom. You know, when I got some babes coming in?" Frylock just stared at Shake in anger, and annoyance. "What? Don't give me that look. I can have two rooms if I want. I live in this house too. I am a resident here, or did that change all of a sudden? I can't make decisions now?" Frylock continued to stare angrily at Shake. "What?" Shake asked Frylock, confused as to why he was staring angrily at him for such a petty matter.

* * *

"This room is my master's labs," GIR said calmly, motioning to the room to the right of the hallway as he was giving Meatwad his tour. GIR stopped, turned around, leaned close to Meatwad's face, and whispered, "Don't go in there. Master will get angry." 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Meatwad said happily. "Secret room. Authorized personnel only. Keep out. Dat's cool."

GIR nodded his head, and continued down the hallway until he came to another door. He didn't stop, but just shouted, "This is Zim's second secret lab!" As he walked by. Meatwad continued following him, and came to another door. "This is masters third secret lab," GIR announced to Meatwad.

"Dis boy sure does like his secret labs, ya know what I mean," Meatwad said, with a small chuckle.

GIR mimicked Meatwad's laughter, and shouted, "Secret gerbil studies!"

"Gerbils!" Meatwad shouted in surprise, as his eyes darted around the hallway in search of the little rodents. "I like gerbils. Dey is fun to play with."

"GERBILS!" GIR shouted as he dropped the piece of luggage he was carrying and ran up to the door that held the secret gerbil research room. The door didn't open though, so GIR ran face first into it.

"Are you ok?" Meatwad asked in shock. "You just done run into that door!"

GIR jumped up and smashed his head against the door, laughing the entire time. After a few more hits, he realized what he was doing and stopped. He turned to the confused Meatwad and quietly said, "The door won't open. Let's continue!" He walked back over to the piece of luggage, and continued with it down the hall. Meatwad stared at the strange little robot for a few seconds before continuing to follow it down the red corridor. The little retarded robot quickly came up to the next room.

GIR opened the door, and threw in the luggage. "Hey boy!" Meatwad shouted at GIR for recklessly discarding his stuff.

GIR looked at Meatwad and lifted a finger in front of mouth. "Shhhhh." Meatwad and GIR were both silent for a second before GIR turned to look into the room, and shouted, "DOGPILE!" He jumped into the room. All Meatwad heard was a metal thud from what he assumed to be GIR hitting his luggage. Meatwad rolled up to the door and peered inside.

It was a small bedroom. There was a small bed on the left side of the room, covered in red sheets, which seemed to be the camp's usual color. There was a small dresser along the far wall, but it was missing two of its five drawers. The wood on the dresser was painted green, but was poorly done because there were spots that were missed. There was red carpet on the floor. There was also a door on the right side of the wall, which was also poorly painted.

Meatwad rolled in and looked around at the room. "This is your room," GIR said.

"Dis is pretty cool," Meatwad said happily.

"I'm going to jump on the bed. Wanna join me?" GIR asked. Without waiting for an answer, he jumped onto the bed. Meatwad rolled over to the bed, but discovered that he couldn't even get on top of it.

"GIR!" Came the angry voice of Zim. "GIR, where are you?"

"I'm in the spare bedroom!" GIR shouted while continuing to jump on the bed. Meatwad just sat at the side of the bed and observed GIR jumping on it, messing up the neatly folded sheets.

Zim appeared at the doorway merely seconds later. With wide eyes, he observed the room. "G-GIR, when did I build a spare bedroom…there's not even a main bedroom?"

"I built it," GIR answered.

"But GIR…when?" Zim asked, somewhat speechless as to why his base now had a bedroom when Irkens needed no sleep. He could understand somewhat if it was in the disguised part of his base, but in his secret underground labs?

"I built it in my free time!" GIR shouted back as he started laughing.

"Free time?" Zim repeated. "When do you have free time?"

"All of the time," GIR answered.

"Hey-hey-hey," Meatwad interjected, "can I ask when dinner is? 'Cause I haven't eatin' anything since before the bus ride."

"There's no food for you!" Zim shouted at Meatwad.

GIR jumped off the bed and ran out of the room shouting, "I'm going to make waffles!"

"Alright, waffles!" Meatwad shouted happily as he followed GIR out of the room.

"GIR!" Zim shouted. "I'm not done speaking with you! Get back here! Zim demands it!" after no response from GIR, Zim ran down the hallway to find the two.

* * *

Another chapter accomplished. Thanks for reading, now review please. Ya know what…I haven't read one story that had the robot parents in it… 


	3. Waffles!

Disclaimer – I don't own Invader Zim

* * *

Zim's New Slave 2: The Returnening  
By Sanoon

Chapter 3: Waffles!

It was another rainy, storming day on the South Jersey Shore. The large, blank castle that housed the maniacal madman named Dr. Weird was, as always, dark and gloomy.

Dr. Weird, standing triumphantly in his lab, lifted up a sheet of paper that displayed the McDonalds logo, only upside down.

"Gentlemen, behold!" Dr. Weird shouted in his usual fashion. "My new emblem!"

"I-isn't that, like, copywriting or something?" Steve asked hesitantly.

"Not when I give it a Mohawk and a wheelchair," Dr. Weird shouted as he performed these actions by adding stickers to the paper.

"Is that going to work?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Dr. Weird quickly answered. After a quick second of overlooking his new emblem, he threw his head back and let out a triumphant laugh.

Thousands and thousands of miles away, in a large alien ship, two were watching this madman via a large telescope. "Zhey took my idea! Vee shall sue zhem!" The fat orange alien shouted.

"Well…we, ya know, can't sue them because we didn't copyright that Mohawk and wheelchair thing," the tall, skinny, green alien said.

'DAMNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

* * *

"I like these waffles," Meatwad said happily as he shoved another one into his mouth. From his seat, which had a few books on it to allow him to see above the table, he could see three different plates filled with waffles. Gir was giving him only one plate of waffles at a time. The one he was currently eating were just ordinary waffles, with no special ingredient added.

At this late point in the meal, Zim had just given up yelling at Meatwad and Gir and just sat down on one of the chairs on the other side of the table and was hopping to just wait for Gir to stop feeding Meatwad. At that point, Gir started whining for the little Irken to eat some of the food.

With the little robots constant whining, and Zim's short fuse, he was forced to start consuming the waffles.

The little Irken had learned his lesson from before when Gir started feeding him waffles. He wouldn't make the same mistake again. He watched the little robot carefully to make sure which waffles were good to eat, and which ones would cause him to throw up later. He made sure that Meatwad got all of the 'bad' ones.

Another plate consumed as Gir took the empty plate away from Meatwad and gave him a new full one. "This one has bacon, ham, and frosting in it," the robot happily stated.

"Alright, protein," Meatwad said happily. "They build up the muscles, ya know, and I need me some more muscles. I'm looking like a fat weakling, and I ain't gettin much of a workout recently."

"I know what chu mean," the little robot said slowly.

When Gir jumped off of his chair to make another batch of waffles, Zim grabbed his shoulder and pulled him close. "Add this to the mix," Zim whispered to Gir after revealing to him a vial of green liquid.

"Okey dokey," Gir said with a nod, snatching up the vial and running off to make another batch of waffles.

Zim smiled happily as Gir made the next batch of waffles, eyeing his every move. Sure enough, Gir did add the liquid to the mix. Although, the little robot just threw in the vial instead of draining the liquid into it like any normal person would do. Fortunately, the vial would be smashed open when Gir starts mixing it, so he still didn't have to worry. Just a few more minutes and Meatwad will no longer bother him for the rest of time.

"Waffles!" Gir shouted as he threw another plate onto the table.

"I'm kinda full right now," Meatwad said slowly, rubbing a spot where his stomach supposedly was. "I done ate 56 waffles."

"NO!" Zim shouted, jumping up from his seat and onto the table. "You should eat at least one more! Zim commands it!" during this, Gir started sobbing uncontrollably because of the lack of waffle eating.

After a second of watching Zim stare at him shaking his fist wildly at him, and Gir's horrible crying, Meatwad had no choice but to accept. "Alright, maybe just one waffle, but if I explode, I am blaming this camp."

"Fine," Zim growled.

Meatwad grabbed one of the waffles from the new plate and shoved it into his mouth. Zim's eyes stared as a grin grew across his face, while Gir jumped in joy in the background, screaming his little head off.

"Well…that was good," Meatwad commented. Zim threw his head back as evil laughter escaped his throat.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Pitiful meatball! Prepare for your impending doom, Meat child! You'll rue the day you met Zim! HAHAHA!"

With Gir and Zim laughing for no reason, that left Meatwad in a confused state. "Hey, whach'a all laughing about?"

Zim's laughter slowly stopped as he stared at Meatwad. His look turning from a happy one, to a confused one. The little Irken jumped off of the table and grabbed Gir by the head, halting the robots laughter.

"Gir, didn't you put the poison into the waffle mix like I told you to?"

"I diiiiiid," Gir droned.

"Then why isn't he on the floor writhing in pain?" Zim asked himself. After a second of thought with useless conclusions, he jumped back onto the table, knocking over the waffles, and crawled up to Meatwad. "Do you feel any sort of HORRIBLE pain in your little gut…region…thing?"

"Ugh-uh. I'm fine. Except for this burning sensation I'm feeling in the back of my throat. Other than that, I'm good."

"Impossible, nothing can survive that much poison!"

"Poisons are nothing to me," Meatwad commented. "My body consumes everything."

Zim's eye twitched in fury as Gir kicked out one of the supports for the table, sending the angry Irken falling to the floor, screaming in rage the entire way.

* * *

In a house, not too far away, a boy paced the living room floor, explaining his new plan to his audience. "Today is the day Gaz. Today I will reveal Zim's true nature to the world."

"Go away." Gaz growled from her spot on the couch, with her GameSlave 2 in hand.

"I've been going at this the wrong way this whole time," the boy continued as if his sister didn't say anything. "I've been trying to gain access to his base through the front yard. That's where all of his defenses are. But if I were to go behind the house, then I might just get inside."

"Stop talking."

"Listen Gaz, this is the fate of the world here. I'm Earth's last hope. It's up to me-"

"Then why don't you go save the world and leave me alone?" Gaz interrupted.

"You're right Gaz, I shouldn't waste my time here when the fate of the world is at stake. I'll be home before Mysterious Mysteries is on." Dib waved goodbye to his sister, a favor that she didn't return, and bolted out of the front door with his invisibility suit and special ops vision goggles.


End file.
